Generally, a game is accessed for play via a game console. The game console is coupled to a game controller. A gamer connects the game console to a television. The game or an update for the game is downloaded from a server to the game console and the gamer plays the game using the game controller.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.